hHis protetor
by fuckshiyup
Summary: shadow and sonic are coming back to sonic's flat after a date, ready to make some sweet sweet hedhegog love, when suddenly they run into someone they never thought they;d see again...
'What a lovely day Shadow kun' Sonic chan gazed into shadow kun's icy blue eyes and sighed with hapeins at his first love

'The thign that makes it so lovely is being here wiht you sonic chan' Shadow replied, as the earliy blloming sakura swirled around them in a heart shape represnting their love.

They were walkig up to the university campus together after a romantic date, on which shadow had propeds to sonic chan and now their love couldnt be stronger.

"hey, shadow senpai, do you... um..." Sonic trailed off into a comfortable silence, awkwardly messing about with the hem of his love live school idol project hoodie.

"Sonci chan." Shadow said in a low voice, gently taiking the other's hands in his own and looking into his eyes with a reassuring stare. "Sonci chan, you can ask me anything... I..." He paused for a second, eye looking off into the broghtly lit sunset. "I love you."

A warm smile brushed across sonic;s blue feature. "Shasow kin... Do you, um, do you want to come bak to my apartment..." He rushed out all at once, a massive blushyu on bis face.

Shadow kun took snonic chan by the faceu and whispered 'Sonic chan do you evene need to ask?'

Sonic chan grinned with with relief and looked at the floor in blushing. Surprisingly, shadow chan picked sonic chan up by the waist and hitched himinto his arms, this only made sonic chan blushu harder as shadow carried him away into the sky and almost immediately arrived at sonci chan's apartment window, without his quills being blown around at all ebecause shadow kun is always doki doki.

"Oh shadowy kun..." Sonci breathed out, his eyes half lidded and filled with lusst. Shadow kun noticed this, making his quizl stand on end. "Lets get you into the apartment first, mon petit petit dejeuner."

"Wow daddy kun youre so romantics." Soncis murmured as he swiftyl opened the window to his apartment. hhadow carried him in. Teh two of them stood in the middle of the living room, eyes locked in a battle of love when suddenly...

"Sonic chan?"

A voice echoed from the door to the bathroom.

SOnic chan gasped and immediately pulled away from shadow kun, despite his warmth and tight, loving grip. 'M-mario chan?'

Sonci chna ran to the bathroom and threw open the glass door to reveal Mario chan kun, standing butch and muscular with a towll only araound his waist.

'Mario kun!' sonic cried and averted his eyeswhich only made him bluhsu harder. 'I thought you had dided! in... the incident!'

Mario kun strolled passed sonic chan and lightly stroked his quills. ' _Sonic chna..._ _some things curly young as you should not know."_

Sonic chan leaned into the tall italien's touch, not thrown off at all by his bad english.

"Whatd the h*ll are you doing here?" Shadow kun grwoled, baring his longu teeth.

" _Oh, just a shadow Salute, it is good to see you again. However, I suck it with my boyfriend now."_

Shadow kun pushed over a vase in defiance, the lovely vase, handmade by donld trymp HIMSELF when he lived in mexico because h had used all the small loan of $1 million dollars his father had given hm. It shattered, a piece hitting sonicu chan, cutting his cheek. The warm, red blood ran down his cheek along with his tears.

"I will not be giving up m y sonciy chan"

Mario rushed forwards, enveloping his partner in his strong, musceyk plumber arms. " _You are the love of my life it would be this cool Sonic Oz_." He whispered, placing a smol kiss to sonic's forehead. '" _Do not worry , I will be a shield SoC.._ "

Shadow kun and mario chan san kun deicedi to have a FIGHT TO THE DEATHU and they both stood at the ready, ready frot either of their ends. They were prepared if it was for sonicu chan.

'I havent treusted you ever since you betrayed my father back in the great desu war' Shadow was still growlying and could barely control his fists.

' _Oh, shadow chan, you will never understand what its like to be... to be a plumber like me,.. sometimes we need to make sacrifices_.' Mario smirked and pulled out his _PLUMPING WEAPON VER. 64_

Sonnc chan gapsud, mario chan only used his _**PIMLNG WEAPON VER 64**_ for the most important occasions. What would happen to his love? His first love, or his new love?'

Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi

Sora kara futte kita mitai

Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki wo miseru yo

Hajimete deatta toki kara

Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody

Tomerarenai tomaranai na - ze

Todokete

Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"

Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni

Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou

Binetsu no naka tamerattemo dame da ne

Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!

Oto mo naku kehai mo naku

Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru

Kore kara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru

Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa

Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute

Doko ni itemo doko demo Fly high

Isoide

Itsunomanika ookiku nari sugita "True emotion"

Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo

Koibito wa kimi tte iitai

Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo

Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete Please!

Todokete

Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"

Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni

Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou

Binetsu no naka tamerattemo dame da ne

Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei mamonaku Start!

((AN: thts my fave love live song! Rin is my best gril :33 also i hate nicoxmaki :\\\\\ nicoxhanayo is best!))

!

As sonic's favoOURITE love live song played, mario and shoadw had their FINAL BATTLE cham.

to be... OCNTUNYED...

((AN: plesse leave feedback! love you :**** ))


End file.
